Wish
by ayokiana
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy both have wishes. Will they come true or will they always be hopes and dreams?


**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, boys over flowers or any of its characters. **

Beast boy's P.O.V

I really try to make her laugh but all she does is simply brush me off, I want her to be happy and enjoy herself and relish in the fact that I was the cause of it. I wish she would love me as much as I love her, when I see her looking sad I want to run up to her and hug her with all my might, comfort her and tell her that things are going to be okay, kiss away her tears.

But I can't do those things no matter how much I wanted to…we all know what would happen if I did that but some part of me would love to take the chance and kiss her. The only things I can do are stay and watch her and hope she's alright and that maybe just maybe one day I'll be able to do those things.

**Raven's **

Sometimes I wish that I was never born, maybe I would be happier or I'd be in a better place. I don't mean to hurt him but it's just that I can't afford to show any of my emotions and risk the chance of my powers going out of control.

He doesn't even help it, every time I see him with that goofy grin on his face the only thing I can think about is hugging him tight and never letting him go or to grab him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

But of course I could never do that just thinking about hugging him results in some random object exploding imagine if I actually hugged or kissed him…I would never be able to live with myself if my powers injured him. When he tells me one of his infamous jokes at times I want to smile, to laugh even if it's just a small chuckle.

I want to smile, laugh, joke around, cry, scream at the clouds and most of all I want to love and be loved by someone else without having to worry about my powers. But for now all I can do is wish.

**Beast boy's P.O.V**

I had been tossing and turning in my bed for three hours now and had tried nearly everything to fall asleep. I counted sheep, tried different positions, fluffed my pillow but nothing worked…the only other thing I could've thought of was a warm glass of milk.

I quickly slipped on my slippers and headed off to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of soymilk out of the fridge. I turned around when I heard someone called out my name only to see a shadow looming over me causing me to scream and literally jump three feet into the air. When the figure cam into the light I realized that it was Raven.

"Oh hey Rae it's only you." I said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hi, can you move over a bit I need a tea cup?" she asked nodding toward the cupboard.

"Sure sorry about that." I replied grabbing a glass and moving to the side and she just nodded in reply and went over to the cupboard.

**Raven's P.O.V**

For some reason I couldn't find sleep and just lay there staring up at the ceiling before deciding to get some tea as I got to the kitchen I realized that I wasn't alone.

"Beast boy?" I asked as the figure jumped three feet in the air and let out a squeaky scream.

'Yeah that's Beast boy alright.'I thought as I floated down to the ground, a look of realization crossing his features.

"Oh hey Rae it's only you." He said as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Hi, can you move over a bit I need a tea cup?" I asked.

"Sure sorry about that." He replied as he took up a glass before moving to the side.

**Normal P.O.V**

Beast boy poured out a cup of milk and took a seat.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing here this late?" he asked curiously.

"I couldn't sleep." she mumbled.

"Me too." He said giving her one of his infamous goofy grins and all she could do was nod in reply.

"Hey Rae do you wanna watch some television?" he asked.

"I'm tired of telling you that's not my name and what are you going to watch on television at half past two in the morning?" Raven said in one breath.

"I know it's not your name but it really suits you and I couldn't sleep a few nights back, so I turned on the TV and saw this show called 'Boys Over Flowers' showing, watched it once and got totally addicted to it." He explained.

"Okay I guess that it wouldn't hurt to watch it this one time." She said as she took a seat next to him.

"Awesome dude!" he shouted and quickly turned on the TV and flipped it on the correct channel.

"But since this show airs after two in the morning…do you get up at this time every morning to watch it?"

"Actually no I watch it on my laptop." He smiled smiling sheepishly.

'He looks kind of cute.' I thought quickly looking away from him and towards the TV.

"So let me get this straight, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo likes Jan Di but who does Jan Di like?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well she kind of likes Ji Hoo but has some feelings for Jun Pyo, from all the episodes I've seen so far it looks like she's starting to like Jun Pyo even more."

"I see." She replied.

"Hey Rae want some popcorn?" he asked.

"Why do you insist on calling me that but…popcorn would be nice."

"Ok I'll be right back." he said getting up. "Make sure and tell me when anything good happens."

"Sure."

Five minutes later Beast boy came back with the popcorn.

"Thanks." Raven said as she took some of the popcorn out of the bowl.

"Your welcome Rae." He replied smiling brightly.

They both just sat there watching the drama and laughing at the funny parts, well Beast boy did anyway. They were both enjoying the show when they both reached for the popcorn at the same time their fingers lightly brushing against each other.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison as they looked up at each other. After staring at each other for quite a while Beast boy gently tilted her chin up to him and placed a quick kiss on her lips before something could explode and to both of their surprise nothing did.

"I'm so sorry Raven." He said as his worried eyes met her confused and shocked ones.

"Umm it's okay." She replied before they lapsed into a stifling silence. "Beast boy?"

"Yeah Rae." He stuttered as he hesitantly looked back at her to see her smiling gently at him.

"I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him, connecting their lips in a searing kiss.

" I love you too Raven…so, so, so much." He replied as he pulled her back into the kiss before pulling away with a confused expression on his face. "How is it that when we kiss nothing explodes or worse?" he asked.

"I don't know to be honest but I'm glad that it's like that." She replied hugging him tightly.

**-IN THE HALLWAY-**

"Goodnight Rae." Beast boy said.

"Goodnight, I hope we can do this again…it was fun." She answered.

"You're welcome, I'd do anything to see you have fun and be happy." He replied smiling lovingly at her. "Bye."

"Beast boy?" Raven called, making him stop in his tracks and turn to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said with a faint blush on her face.

"I love you too Rae." He responded chuckling lightly.

"Same thing tomorrow night?"

"Nah… I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" he asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like that."

He gave her one last smile and a quick kiss before walking back to his door.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Garfield."

_**A/N: This was one of the stories I wrote when I had just started experimenting with P.O.V's so I'm sowwie if it's bad. But I hope you liked it and sorry for any words that are spelled incorrectly just point out any of them that you see that I might've missed. Well bye until next time J**_


End file.
